wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gelum
Gelum is Garnet the Skywing's OC please do not steal!|Needs to get edited or revamped Appearance Gelum is very strange you can't say that he his a Icewing or a Sandwing he's just a mistake. As many dragons say, one look at his miss matched scales of Icewing and Sandwing, or his one horn of an Icewing and one Sandwing and his misshaped tail, it's understandable that his parents kicked him out. Overall: Ruddy scales with spots of Sandwing scales and Icewing scales. His blood his purple and he has one Icewing horn and one Sandwing horn. He has a Sandwing ruff which is slightly mangled and green eyes. His Sandwing scales are a sandy yellow and his Icewing scales a light blue. His body is built like an Icewing's but he has no claws do to his serrated claws being to weak and then breaking off. His teeth are unusually pointed and he has a couple of scars across his body from living on the streets. Personality Gelum is either angry or sad. Only on rare occasions do you see him smile and that is usually when he sleeps for he can think of something different then what is right now. He will probably snarl at you if you get close and most of the time will ignore you. If you get close you will realize that he is sad and his a different dragon underneath his mask of anger: a sad broken dragon with no hope in life. Abilities Strengths Able to hide and blend into shadows from having to do it for survival. Is pretty stealthy from having no claws to make noise. Sharp teeth as it's his only weapon. Weaknesses No claws, no fire or frost breath. Needs to be in neither hot or cold weather or else he will either burn or freeze. History When Gelum was born his parents took one look at him and threw him out. Neither did they know that his older sister Permafrost "The perfect child" took care of him and showed him how to survive. But one day his parents found out, enraged they locked up Permafrost and didn't let her out of the house. Gelum not knowing what happened. Thought that his sister abandoned him and he left the town he lived in and went to Possibility thinking he would be accepted. He was not. Everyone laughed at him and threw him out. Angry and sad he left and is now travelling Pyrrhia looking for a place that he can fit into. Trivia - Gelum means cold in Latin (according to google translate) - He thinks his sister abandoned him - Before his sister disappeared he was a happy dragon -He lost his claws when trying to get out of his egg -He can breath fire and frost breath but if he does he will either freeze or burn from the inside Relationships Gelum usually hates everyone and has no friends, it doesn't help his mental stability that every dragon he meets laughs at him. Permafrost Gelum loved his sister, but once she disappeared he assumed that she abandoned him, because of that he hates her. But deep down inside him he his hurt and wants to see her again. His Parents HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE Gelum despises them he never mentions them and when he does it's normally in some insult. For example "You are almost as bad as my parents you blubbering ball of frog spit" Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets